13th Royal Tyran Infantry
The 13th Royal Tyran Infantry was a regiment in the COG Army. The unit served with distinction during the Pendulum Wars, but was almost completely destroyed on Emergence Day while defending the major Tyran city of Dalabaia. The remnants of the unit would go on to fight in many other battles before the final surviving member of the unit, Corporal Stanley Rucker, was killed during the Fall of Turin. History In early 83 B.E., after several years of border skirmishes, the two major powers on Sera, the Coalition of Ordered Governments and the Union of Independent Republics began a large series of military build-ups in preparation for open war. This included a mass expansion of the Army's infantry units, one of which was the 13th Royal Tyran Infantry Regiment, descended from a unit of Tyran's Royal Army from its time as a monarchy. The 13th RTI had been deactivated for almost forty years, but was reactivated due to the influx of new soldiers entering the Coalition Army. Personnel as of 0 A.E. 1st Battalion A Company Papa-110 =Oscar-Three Eleven = *SFC Robert S. Long *Cpl Carl B. Garcia *Pvt Michael K. Sinclair *Pvt James P. Smith =How-Ten Eighty Nine = *Lt Rodney N. Willett *Cpl Karen P. Peters *Pvt Robert C. Figueiredo *Pvt Paul M. Kolodziej =Foxtrot-Five Eighty Five = *Sgt Betsy B. Eisenhart *Spc Ronald T. Clayton *Spc Marcus S. Roache *Pvt Albert S. Johnson =Baker-Sixteen Eighty = *Sgt Matthew M. Bond *Cpl Amy J. Riggs *Pvt William S. Williams *Pvt Patricia D. Beresford =George-Fourteen Sixty Six = *Sgt Shannon M. Garcia *Cpl Ronald M. Kurth *Pvt Sara D. Haines *Pvt Fred J. Danner Golf-1270 =Yankee-Three Sixty Five = *Sgt Simone D. Kiser *Cpl Shirley C. Davis *Pvt Louie K. Heaton *Pvt Arthur N. Hendrickson =Alpha-Nineteen Thirty Five = *SFC Oscar W. Cleary *Cpl Percy D. Miranda *Spc Abdul M. Shand *Spc Duane C. Ortiz =Charlie-Seventeen Seventy Five = *Lt Rickey H. Miller *Cpl Jacinto D. Rivet *Pvt Steven J. Crocker *Pvt Keith A. Grooms =Queen-Ten Eighteen = *Sgt Jamie J. Huggins *Cpl Willie S. Sanchez *Pvt Patrick R. Young *Pvt Carol J. Barry =Gamma-Fourteen Fifteen = *Sgt Stephen D. Douglas *Cpl James B. Guerrier *Pvt Lora M. Williams *Pvt Edith W. Jones Easy-1819 =Zulu-Sixty Two = *Sgt Jose T. Connors *Cpl John S. King *Pvt Alan T. Sherman *Pvt Shannon G. Segrest =Roger-Fifteen Ninety Nine = *SFC Corazon G. Selby *Cpl Mark J. Pacheco *Pvt John M. Sparks *Pvt Keith I. Tompkins =Goalpost-Twelve = *Lt Peggy W. Miranda *Cpl Nicole J. Montague *Pvt Paul T. Bell *Pvt Harold T. Martinez =Mike-Thirteen Ninety = *Sgt Howard J. Ramey *Cpl Renee P. Perrodin *Pvt Edward E. Thomas *Pvt Andrew S. Moore =Dog-Twelve Thirty = *Sgt Daniel T. Padilla *Cpl Woodrow L. Abrego *Pvt Curt G. Pearson *Pvt Donald S. Destefano Fox-467 =Romeo-Ten Sixty = *Lt Jared K. Wallace *Cpl Jeffrey E. Johnson *Pvt Christopher C. Updike *Pvt Robert D. Briggs =Victor-Eighteen Seventy One = *SFC Gary N. Hayward *Cpl Max S. Warfield *Pvt Charles D. Haden *Pvt Merle R. Fuhrman =Sierra-Twelve Seventy Six = *Sgt Walter U. Matis *Cpl Joseph G. Rossman *Pvt Clara D. Grainger *Pvt Walter G. Riggs =King-Eighteen Twenty Four = *Sgt Cynthia T. Totten *Cpl Jennie J. Ramsey *Pvt Frank P. Rugg *Pvt Stuart S. Brown =Delta-Nine Eighty One = *Sgt Michael M. Robinson *Cpl Terrence C. Thayer *Pvt Paul T. Mobley *Pvt Charles J. Gouge Uniform-1442 =Tango-Ten Twenty Three = *Sgt Richard V. Hafer *Cpl Catherine H. Cravens *Pvt Jamie P. Wachtel *Pvt Michael R. Matthews =Lima-Seventeen Eighty Four = *Sgt Joseph E. Acosta *Cpl Celina L. Williams *Pvt Robert C. Andrews *Pvt Linda W. Durr =Iota-Eight Fifty Two = *Sgt Tiffany D. Avery *Cpl John B. West *Pvt Roxann R. Smith *Pvt Jason C. Bell =X-Ray-Eleven Zero Eight = *Lt Josephine D. Williams *Cpl Sandra H. Bodin *Pvt Guadalupe J. Storey *Pvt William B. Muncy =Beta-Seventeen Eighty Six = *SFC Charles M. Teague *Cpl Jorge C. Lavigne *Pvt Larry M. Harris *Pvt Nancy S. Bledsoe B Company Tau-1704 =Dog-Nineteen Twenty Six = *Sgt Trent R. Pittman *Cpl Travis M. Jenner *Pvt Elizabeth R. Wiltz *Pvt Christie R. Robles =Chi-Nineteen Fifty Three = *Lt Ada K. Carr *Cpl Carl J. See *Pvt Miles| M. Parsons *Pvt Sheryl S. Gonzalez =Quebec-Seventeen Ninety Seven = *SFC Ellen L. Back *Cpl Joshua L. Richards *Pvt Angela D. Foster *Pvt Marvin R. Molina =Delta-Five Seventy Eight = *Sgt Pricilla J. Zigler *Cpl Nathan M. Grant *Pvt Daniella A. Fox *Pvt Clifford R. Ferguson =Kilo-Thirteen Fourteen = *Sgt Richard J. Phillips *Cpl Pamela N. Thompson *Pvt Mable D. Smith *Pvt Stephen C. Ware Eta-253 =November-Nine Twelve = *Sgt Charles C. Crooks *Cpl Stacy R. Hammon *Pvt Terrance J. Davis *Pvt Justin R. Braithwaite =Omicron-Two Sixty Four = *SFC Bethany C. Felix *Cpl Tammara J. Harms *Pvt Carolyn J. Avila *Pvt Lorraine L. Cummings =Charlie-Eighteen Forty One = *Lt James N. Smallwood *Cpl Michael M. Houghton *Pvt Herbert P. Winger *Pvt Edward D. Labarbera =X-Ray-Seventeen Forty Five = *Sgt Lance M. Beringer *Cpl Lawrence B. Vidrine *Pvt Joshua S. Brown *Pvt Joan T. Glenn =Foxtrot-Three Sixty Six = *Sgt Joseph N. Lange *Cpl Jason F. Schaefer *Pvt Jefferson L. Badger *Pvt James T. Stanley Juliet-1210 =India-Eight Ninety Five = *Lt John J. Harris *Cpl Ralph K. Rader *Pvt Shawn E. Rossignol *Pvt Eddie V. Ayon =Mu-Two Zero Five = *SFC Lillian J. Hawkins *Cpl Peter T. Gray *Pvt Raymond I. Ouellette *Pvt Lyle M. Denny =Rho-Fifteen Eighty Nine = *Sgt Mark L. Berkowitz *Cpl Nicholas R. Rudolph *Pvt Michael A. Leibowitz *Pvt Jim S. Puckett =Lambda-Seventeen Ninety One = *Sgt Richard L. Nealon *Cpl Sal M. Jeffries *Pvt Graham L. Stoughton *Pvt Meghan M. Carlson =Sigma-Eighteen Thirty Eight = *Sgt Julia J. Chance *Cpl Joseph S. Wirth *Pvt Charles B. Burbank *Pvt Elisha M. Buggs Whiskey-950 =Bravo-Fifteen Eleven = *Sgt Harmony T. Shellenbarger *Cpl Michael M. Mitchell *Pvt Vincent L. Fraley *Pvt David M. Byrd =Phi-Sixteen Ninety Four = *Sgt Todd I. Perkins *Cpl Bonnie L. Rice *Pvt Tresa R. Kindred *Pvt James B. Sullivan =Omega-Thirteen Seventy Three = *Sgt Michelle W. Gomez *Cpl John B. Davis *Pvt Harold R. Norman *Pvt Marvin C. Castleberry =Fox-Four Seventy One = *SFC Shawn L. Adams *Cpl Anthony D. Muir *Pvt Elouise J. Ham *Pvt Johnnie K. Beard =Zeta-Five Fifty Seven = *Lt Ronald S. Sosa *Cpl Karen D. Hoffmann *Pvt David B. Cockrell *Pvt Evelyn M. Klein Epsilon-1833 =Oscar-Sixteen Twenty Nine = *Sgt Martin J. Schaper *Cpl Roy R. Lancaster *Pvt Janice S. Case *Pvt Matt A. Langhorne =Eta-Five Fifty One = *Sgt Tyler C. Oberry *Cpl Norma M. Aguilera *Pvt Ronald B. Hambrick *Pvt Salvatore J. Green =Gamma-Five Fourteen = *Sgt Jeremy A. Oja *Cpl Phoebe H. Lopez *Pvt Nathaniel E. McPherson *Pvt Jonathan M. Brink =Beta-Sixteen Forty Six = *SFC John P. Soltis *Cpl Lisa R. Meyer *Pvt Lora A. McCoy *Pvt Shane H. Adkins =Upsilon-Twenty One = *Lt Andrew C. Ross *Cpl Clyde S. Morse *Pvt William R. King *Pvt Edward L. Radcliffe C Company Zeta-903 =Beta-Sixty = =Upsilon-Four Eighteen = =Gamma-Eighty Nine = =Victor-Twenty Seven = =Bravo-Eight Twelve = Hotel-270 =Mike-Five Ninety Five = =Quebec-One Zero Six = =November-One Sixty Six = =Whiskey-One Sixty Three = =Mike-Four Eighty One = November-639 =November-Four Seventy Two = =X-Ray-Ninety = =Hotel-Six Eighty Two = =Bravo-Seven Ninety = =Foxtrot-Four Forty Nine = Bravo-73 =Victor-One Seventy Four = =Romeo-Eighty Seven = =Eta-Thirty One = =Tau-Eight Zero Nine = =Mike-Two Forty = X-Ray-555 =Kilo-Nine Eleven = =Mike-Three Twenty Four = =Quebec-Twenty = =Zeta-Three Zero Three = =Whiskey-Six Twenty Eight = Category:Gears of War: Dark Horse Category:War of Nightmares